


Curious Child

by Dark_Bookworm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Multiple, Past Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Bookworm/pseuds/Dark_Bookworm
Summary: Stiles finds his Mothers old Diary. After reading it, Stiles is determined to find out more. A tentative friendship is made.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. The Diary

Stiles POV  
It was official. He hated the attic. Every available surface was overflowing with...stuff. Cleaning up the attic was an unjust and cruel punishment for breaking his curfew to save the Pack from yet another Monster of the week. As dusty as it was, it was one of his Dads better punishments. Thankfully the man was in the know now, so Stiles begrudgingly agreed that his punishment fit the worry he had put his Dad through. He was ripped from his thought by something falling on his feet. ''Fuck!'', he cursed. Setting down the box he was holding, he picked up the small book that had landed on his feet. It was dark blue and had no title. Curious as he was Stiles promptly plopped down where he stood and carefully opened the book. He would have expected about anything...anything but his mothers handwriting. It was like a punch to the gut seeing her delicate scrawl fill page after page. Only after he digested the shock, Stiles managed to read the words. It was a Diary from the time when she was only 16. Stiles couldn't even imagine his Mum at that age. Before he knew what he was doing he started reading...

Dear Diary,  
It finally happened! John Stilinski is my Boyfriend. He was all cute and flustered when he asked me. It was perfect. He is perfect. I know we're young but I think I am in love with him. The truly, utterly, stupidly all consuming love. And I think...i think he loves me too.

His Mum was adorable, Stiles decided. He of course knew his parents have met when they were teenagers and loved each other ever since. His Dad had never stopped. He sometimes noticed his Dad looking at Melissa. But up to this point nothing has happened between them. His eyes fell onto the Diary again...

Dear Diary,  
I think Peter is going crazy. He is always a little more antsy and twitchy right before the full moon, but this week has been worse. Ever since he smelled this one scent he has been snapping at everyone. I am starting to worry. I want to help him and I seem to can't do anything. The only thing that sometimes helps, are our cuddling sessions after school. My scent seems to settle his Wolf. At least I think it does cause he sometimes falls asleep.

WHAT!!? His Mom had been friends with Peter Hale? Creepy Uncle Peter?! That can't be right. Stiles went back and read a few other passages and it became clearer and clearer. His Mom had been friends with Peter Hale. It boggles the mind, or at least Stiles mind. He was about to keep reading when the front door slammed close and heavy familiar footsteps came up the stairs. He only had a moment to hide the Diary and pretend to be busy when his Dads head popped up through the Attic hatch, looking around he nodded ''Looks okay for the day, you can do the rest tomorrow. Now, come down and have dinner with me.''  
''I'll be right there. Let me just wash up first. I am covered in dust.'', Stiles smiled. The Sheriff nodded again and the boy could hear his retreating footsteps. Quickly Stiles ran to his room, hid the Diary under his pillow and jumped into the shower. He and his Dad had a nice dinner, softly talking about their days. Because his Dad had an early morning, he soon pressed a kiss his temple and disappeared upstairs. The boy made himself a cozy nest. The lamp on his bedside table emitted a soft glow. Pulling his knees up to his chest, Stiles opened the Diary again...

Dear Diary,  
I am so happy. Life has no right to be this good. Being with John gets better every day. However...Peter still worries me. He isn't talking to me. He isn't really talking to anybody.

Stiles turned the page. There was an entry from a week later...

Dear Diary,  
Peter hasn't been in school for a week. It was the full moon. That hasn't happened in years. He is very proud over his control. 

Another week seemed to have passed in the next entry...

Dear Diary,  
...Today Peter lost control...Something triggered him in a school. He hold onto me to tightly. I know he didn't mean to hurt me. His claws slashed my arm open. He immediately let go as soon as he smelled the blood. But the damage was done. I had to go to the school nurse, so she could bandage me. He felt awful, apologizing to me over and over again. He even promised to never come near me again. But I told him, no! He is my friend and I won't let him push me away. Peter is part of my Pack.

Stiles smiled, despite the fact that his Mom had gotten hurt. She was pretty amazing. Sticking by Peter like that. It reminded him of Scott and himself and the fire extinguisher incident. A memory bubbled up. He had been just a kid when he asked her about the scratches on her arm. Stiles remembered her fondly looking at the scars, as she told him that it had been an accident with an old friend. He turned another page...

Dear Diary,  
Peter finally told me what is happening. He is having a crush, although he would never call it that. More like an unwanted amount of feelings. But because Peter is Peter nothing can ever be just easy. And because he is Peter he can't handle his feelings like a normal human being, well Werewolf. But I get why he is freaking out, I would too if the guy I had feelings for was a Hunter. Yeah that's right. Peter has a crush on Chris Argent.

''No Fucking Way!!'', Stiles exclaimed. That explained so much. It should not make him grin like a lunatic to know that Peter fucking Hale had a crush on the big bad Hunter Christopher Argent when he was younger. He was delighted to see that the tale of Peter and Chris continued...

Dear Diary,  
Peter is an idiot! Chris clearly liked him. He of course is also super confused by his feelings. The poor guy had been taught to hunt and kill Wolfs. We can all see how confused he gets when they stare at each other. I keep telling Peter to make a move, to show Chris that he likes him. But Peter insists that I am wrong, that I am imagining things. Soooo...I may have done something stupid. I talked to Chris. He looked so scared of me. It was almost laughable. The big, tall and trained Hunter scared of a rather petite girl that barely reached his chest. At first he kept denying everything. But eventually he caved, telling me how much he likes Peter. He wasn't even sure why he liked him so much but he couldn't help it. It pained him to know that Peter think she must hate him. Because of his family. At this point I could only give him a hug and tell him to talk to Peter. I know probably shouldn't have pushed them but I care for both of them. They are my friends.

Stiles loved his Mom, a small pang of pain prodded at his heart. Whenever he thought about his Mom that happened. But just because he felt some small amount of pain when he remembered her, it didn't matter. He never wants to forget to remember just cause it hurts. Before he ended up a sodding mess, he quickly moved to the next page...

Dear Diary,  
PETER AND CHRIS ARE A THING. John and I walked in on them making out behind the school bleachers. I couldn't keep my joy to myself. I hugged the living hell out of them. Peter and Chris kept denying that anything was going on between them of course.  
Later Peter showed up in my room. We were silent for a while. Finally he admitted that his Wolf liked Chris too. Which really scares him. Being around Werewolves for a while, I know how incredible it is for Wolves to find someone they are not only attracted to, but their inner Wolf likes as well. Peter spent the entire night in my bed cuddling up to me.

Stiles did not know that. He assumed that yes it was hard for a Werewolf to find a person they are compatible with, but not that both sides of their being could have different opinions on said person. Just thinking about it to much made his head hurt. Looking at the clock on his nightstand he noticed how late it had gotten. He shoved the Diary back under his pillow and went to sleep.

The next few days were rather quiet. Stiles managed to clean out the attic, his Dad actually ate the salads he prepared for him, there was no new monster in town out to destroy them and the Pack was doing pretty good. Kira and Scott were on cloud nine, enjoying their honey moon phase while it lasted. And who could blame them. They were toothache inducingly sweet. He loved them. Allison and Isaac had their romance going on. It was hard to look at them and not be happy for them. And when you looked and Erica and Boyd, you could practically hear wedding bells. Even the remaining Hale siblings were rebuilding their relationship. All of them are taking a break from dating, at least Stiles thought they did. Probably for the best. Dereks last two girlfriends tried to kill him, Peters last date served as a tool to get closer to Scott and Cora...Well he actually didn't know anything about her dating history. Shaking his thought off he reread a few sentences. Peter showing up in his Moms room. That seems to be a Hale family trait. And wow...Peter and Chris. The more the human thought about it the more it kind of started to make sense. They were strong, both in mind and body. Chris was easily able to keep up with the Wolf and put him in his place if need be. And more than that, they could actually be good for each other. Peter, or at least a young would have been able to show Chris that not all Werewolves were savage beasts, controlled by their instincts. And in turn the Hunter would have been able to show Peter that humans can change, if there was a reason. Their young love explained why Chris wasn't just killing every Wolf he came across, why he could feel empathy towards them. Stiles wondered if Peter remembered how they were back then. How much he seemed to have liked the other man. And Stiles wondered if he still felt that way. The question burned underneath his fingernails. The urge to ask it only got stronger with every entry. Especially because with every entry he read, the human got more and more invested into the relationship between the Wolf and the Hunter. He was distraught by every downfall and thrilled over every kiss, every hug and every moment of their love. Stiles read through months of their relationship. The entry that broke that broke him was the one he read that night...

Dear Diary,  
Peter lost control again. He is terrified. It wasn't with me this time. It was with Chris. I am not exactly sure what happened. Peter only told me that they were hanging out in the woods making out. Chris apparently gave him a flirty grin and ran away from Peter. Peter of course started chasing him. When he caught him and things got heated he...shifted. He was so shocked he fled. He was so upset he didn't even let me comfort him. My heart broke when he told that Chris will think of him as a Monster. That as long as Chris didn't have to see it, he could pretend he wasn't dating a Monster. Before I could assure him that, that wasn't true he had already ran away again. I just hope Peter won't do anything stupid. Chris really likes him. 

When Stiles looked up he noticed the tears in his eyes. He never thought he would feel sympathy for Peter. Without thinking about it, the human grabbed his phone and send off a text,. Not even five minutes later Peter Hale climbed through his window.

Peter POV  
''What could possibly be so important that you are asking me to-'', the Wolf was shocked into silence when Stiles barreled forward and hugged him. The scent of Pack an love surrounded him. What the Hell was happening? Why was the human hugging him? Minutes passed but the other one didn't let go. Hesitantly Peter started to hug him back, burying his face in his throat. Years and years of not having been touched by someone that didn't mean him harm, the Wolf clung to the boy. And he...he let him. Stiles scent just like Claudia's, helped to settle him down. Maybe that's way he tried to turn him into a Werewolf when they met. Afraid to break the moment but needing to know, Peter asked ''Why?''  
Wordlessly Stiles let go of him. A part of Peter wanted to pull him back in. Slowly the human handed a small blue book. Confused he took it. Just from looking at it he could see that it had been opened many many times. Carefully the Wolf opened it at the page it was marked. His eyes widened as he realized what he was reading. Slowly he sank onto the boys bed. Page after page was filled with his memories.  
''Why did you never tell me you knew my Mom?'', Stiles asked.  
''To be honest I never really saw a reason to. She was a dear friend and I did pay her my respects, but you were only a child. You didn't even know me. I hadn't talked to Claudia in years, so I wasn't going to bother John.'', Peter explained and noticed ''But this Diary isn't answering my question.''  
Stiles shrugged with his shoulder ''I am not really sure. I started reading reading and I loved to discover a part of my Mom I never knew was there. And at first I was shocked to find out that she used to be friends with you. I mean how did that even happen? I couldn't get it into my head at first. But I read more and more and...I don't know. I suppose younger you grew on me. You were so different back than. Much more carefree and...full of love. Life hadn't been cruel to you jet, it hadn't literally burned everything out of you. And I was absolutely speechless when I read that you and Chris were dating.''  
Immediately the Wolf was assaulted by more memories. Chris happy grin after they had kissed for the first time. Chris holding him whenever he wanted. Chris sweet and wonderful scent filling his nose, leaving him begging for more. His strong muscular body writhing beneath him, always demanding more despite the fact that he was breakable. Chris with tears in his eyes as Peter told him that they had no future. The taste of Chris lips as he whispered how much he loved him. And finally the fire that burned away everything that was good in him. Blinking himself out of his memories the Wolf gave Stiles a sad smile ''That was a long time ago.''  
The boy studied him for a moment ''You really loved him didn't you?''  
Peter saw no reason to lie ''I did. I could never explain it. He was just...ineffable.''  
''Ineffable?'', Stiles asked, mouth forming a small smile.  
''Yes Stiles, ineffable. The moment I smelled him , I wanted him, well my Wolf did. And when I saw him...I was speechless, which doesn't happen often. I denied myself for months. After all I could never be with an Argent. But as time went on I got more and more unstable until finally...we couldn't keep away from each other anymore. We fell in love hard and fast. But it became harder and harder to keep our relationship hidden. And then I hurt him. I imagine he would still have the scars. After that it was to dangerous. I wouldn't risk losing control again.''  
''And so you ended it. Or at least I assume it was you. Chris seems like a fighter. Not that you can't fight. I have seen you fight. It's just, you are a Hale and you love to suffer in silence and brooding.'', Stiles quickly bit down on his bottom lip, hoping to stop the word vomit.  
Like always Peter was rather amused by the boys words, a small smile appeared on his face ''Yes it was me.'' He neglected to mention how much it had hurt his inner Wold. Peter hadn't been able to properly control his shift for days. He could see that Stiles was brimming with questions.  
''If you loved him so much...why did you end it?'', the boy asked quietly ''Was it not worth fighting for?''  
''I asked myself that...and he was worth every fight. I would have gone to the ends of the earth for him, but...at the time I thought it would be best. I had already hurt him once, I couldn't promise that it wouldn't happen again.'', the Wolf said.  
''And you weren't ready to take that chance.'', Stiles started and Peter could practically see how he connected the dots. Before he could stop it, he started to speak again ''Wait. You wanted him from the moment you saw him...His smell drove you mad...You lost control of your shift...And you couldn't bare to hurt him...Are you saying what I think you're saying. That he is – ''  
''Stiles No!'', he tried to stop the boy to come to his inevitable conclusion.  
''HOLY SHIT! Christopher Argent is your Mate?!'', Stiles gaped at him.  
Peter sighed ''No, he is not my Mate.''  
''But, but...everything fits. He is your Mate. Why wouldn't you fight for that.'', the human insisted.  
Knowing Stiles wouldn't let it go, the Wolf relented ''He is not my Mate. He is a Mate. Contrary to what you have read, Werewolves don't have just one Mate. There are multiple people in the world that are more compatible with us than others. And yes, we do call those people potential Mates. And yes Chris was a potential Mate, but no he is not my Mate.''  
''Does he know?''  
''No. I never told him. And you won't either. It's been years and it doesn't matter anymore.'', Peter gave him a slightly threatening glare, even though he knew it was futile. The human was the smart one, the one with the plans and more often than not the one who saves all their collective asses.   
Stiles cocked his head to the side ''Don't you think he knows? I mean he's been a Hunter all his life. He must know everything about Wolves.''  
''Stiles, please. It doesn't matter. He hates me now. This time I truly am a Monster. All Chris now wants to do now is put me down.'', Peter said, hating that it was the truth.  
The boy took a step towards him, hands flying through the air ''What?! Peter, of course it matters. Love always matters. And don't give me some shit about not having feelings for him. You very clearly do and Chris does too. He might act like he is all tough and shit, but he is good and you Hales deserve good things. Good things are always worth fighting for.''  
Now Peter was getting pissed. He was being belittled by a child. How dare he assume anything about what he cared for or should fight for. A menacing growl tore from his throat as he advanced forward, making Stiles back up until he hit the wall ''Why are you pressing this? You know nothing about me. Just because you've read some stuff that happened years ago, does not mean you know anything. You are a child. What makes you think you have the right to tell me what I should do. You know nothing about what I deserve?''  
Stiles own temper flared up, letting him refuse to submit ''I may be a child to you but I am not stupid. Yes, you have done horrible things. Yes, you have been a Monster. You have killed and tricked and deceived people. But guess what? So have I. Every day I live with knowing what the Nogitsune did. You think I don't feel guilty every time I see Scott flinch when I move to fast? Or feel dread every time I see Allison standing to close to me? You think I don't notice Derek sniffing me all the time to check if I am still me? It sucks. But I can't drown in those thoughts. I have to keep reminding myself that it wasn't me who did all those horrible things. And it wasn't you that killed Laura and all the others. You weren't in your right mind, driven insane by the pain, meds and coma. You were trapped inside your own mind for years. You have to try and start to forgive yourself. And we...'' The boy seemed to have an epiphany and the fight drained out of him. ''...We need to forgive you too.'', Stiles eyes lifted and held his own glowing gaze ''I can't believe I am saying this, I never thought I would. Peter...I...I forgive you. You don't need to suffer in silence anymore. We are your Pack! You are not alone, not anymore. We're all damaged.''  
The Wolf felt hollow, carved open to reveal his carefully tucked away feelings. A hand was laid upon his chest, right over his heart. For a second it felt like the only thing keeping him grounded. And then the long dormant Pack bond snapped into place. He fell forward with the force of it. The urge to scent his Pack, to scent Stiles became almost unbearable. The inner Wolf howled and panted inside his head. His claws and fangs burst forth. ''Stiles.'', he managed to choke out between his panting. The boy did not smell scared, a testament to how much he knew the Wolves. Stiles understood that Peter didn't want to hurt him. Silently, gently the human took his head between his hands and lead it to the column of his throat. The Wolf closed their last bit of distance, trying to get as close to Stiles as possible. Breathing in large gulps of his scent, Peter could hear himself starting to emit something akin to a purr. A thing he will deny to his dying day. All the while the boy was stroking through his hair, softly whispering encouraging words into his ear. Without his consent, the Wolf hands started to wander over Stiles body, scenting him everywhere he could reach. Finally his trembling stopped and he managed to let go of the other. A few calming breaths later his fangs and claws retracted. Stepping back he kept his gaze on the ground. He hated losing control over instincts. The boy drew in a shaky breath, no doubt having the lost the adrenaline from a second ago ''Fuck, you Wolves are intense.''  
Peter simply shrugged his shoulders as an answer, cause yeah they kind of were. ''The others are gonna hate this. Me as Pack.'', he explained.  
''Well they can suck it. Not only are you actually family, being a Hale, but they have no room to talk.'', Stiles defended him ''Don't get me wrong, it is going to take a while for us to be able to fully trust you. But if you are willing to show us that we can trust you, I will be the one to back you up. So don't blow it.''  
The corner of Peters mouth quirked up into a smile ''Thank you Mieczyslaw. I truly appreciate it.''  
The humans eyes widened as he heard his real name ''How? How do you even know?''  
''Please, do you know how many times Claudia talked about her and Johns kids. Even then there would never be someone else for them.'', Peter said. Sadness reared its head when he remembered that he once thought of Chris and him that way.  
''You can never and I mean neeever tell anyone that name.''  
''Not even, oh I don't know...Derek?'', he teased the human.  
The reaction was priceless. Stiles blushed a dark red and started to stutter ''Especially not...Derek. Not...Not that it matters. Why...Why would it? It doesn't.''  
Peters smile grew sharp ''Of course not. It's not like my dear nephew makes your heart race.''  
''Oh God...'', the boy buried his face in his hands ''Does he know?''  
''Of course not, although I don't know how he is missing it. Probably because he is to busy trying to figure out his own feelings for you.''  
Stiles snapped up ''What are you talking about? Derek does not have feelings for me. He is always growling at me.''  
''That's how he shows affection.'', Peter said.  
''Must be a Hale family trait, considering how much you've threatened Chris.'', the human shot back ''Which brings us back to...What will you do about Chris?''  
''There is nothing to do.'', Peter insisted ''So let it go, will you.''  
''We'll see.'', Stiles said and promptly yawned, reminding them how late it actually was.  
Immediately the Wolf could feel his Pack instincts kick in and want to take care of Stiles. Instead he said ''Go back to bed, Little Red.'' Where did that come from? It was a testament to how tired the human was. He simply nodded and crawled back into his bed. Peter was not able to fight his inner Wolf and began to gently tuck the boy in. And miraculously he let him do as he pleased.   
Once he was finished Stiles snuggled deeper into his pillow, his voice already sounding sleepy ''You're good at that.''  
A soft smile snuck on to Peters lips ''Our family was huge. I was babysitting all the time.''  
''Uncle Peter.'', the boy chuckled, eyes closed ''You'll have to tell me about it some time.''  
''Sure.'', Peter agreed ''Good Night, Little Red.''  
''Night Big Bad.'', came the muffled reply.   
Almost silently the Wolf climbed back out the window, feeling lighter than he had in months.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few Heart to Hearts are being made.

Stiles POV  
The next morning, thankfully a Sunday, Stiles slept in. Blinking away the last remnants of sleep from his eyes he slowly started to fight his way out of the comfort of his bed. He would love nothing more than to simply stay in the warmth, but he had to get up. There was the rest of the attic he had to clean out. But first, coffee! Still only half awake he made his way to the kitchen. His cheek rested on top of the kitchen table observing the coffee machine. Finally it was done. When the first drop of heavenly coffee ran down his throat, he let out a loud moan. So good! A choking sound made him whirl around, almost dropping the mug in the process. ''Derek!?'', Stiles exclaimed ''What are you doing in my kitchen?''  
'Why does your room smell like Peter?'', Derek asked instead.  
Taking another sip from his coffee he said ''He came over last night.''  
''Why?'', the Wolf growled.  
''Calm down Sourwolf, I asked him to.'', Stiles shrugged ''Your turn.''  
''No, not my turn. Why would you ask him to come over?'', Derek asked, taking a step forward. His nostrils flared and the boy remembered that he didn't manage to shower yet. Meaning, Peters scent was still all over him. The black haired Wolf let out a dark growl ''Stiles, why is his scent all over you!?''  
Sighing, Stiles put down his mug and slowly started to advance on the man ''Don't freak out Derek, He didn't touch me, not like that. Yes, I have let Peter scent me but that is all. I asked him to come over and we talked. He scented me and left.'' He was not sure how he could explain to Derek that Peter now saw him as Pack. That he planned to fully bring him into Scotts Pack and more importantly into the arms of Chris Argent.  
''Why would he scent you, why would you let him scent you? Stiles, he's –''  
''He's Pack Derek.'', Stiles snapped ''Apart from Cora, he is the only family you have left. What he did was horrible, but he wasn't in his right mind. He was in pain, not healing, comatose, in a constant limbo of being trapped in the memory of being burned alive and trapped inside his own body. And on top of that his only living family, his Pack left him, leaving him to slowly go insane. And when he came back from being burned alive for a second time, he was all alone...again. You, all of us only tolerate him because he can be useful. I know you guys a´have been trying to rebuild your relationship, but have you ever apologized to him? So yes, after everything he did I let him scent me. I accepted him as Pack. I was Pack after the Nogitsune, so he is Pack too.'' His hands flew up to his mouth. He didn't mean to throw all that into Dereks face. Stiles honestly expected the Wolf to get angry and stormy. Instead Derek took a seat at the kitchen table.   
When he started to speak his voice sounded hallow ''You're right. After the fire....Laura and I were in so much pain. We had just lost everything and we just...didn't know what to do. We only wanted to be...anywhere but here. We forgot about Peter. When we arrived at the hospital right after the fire, the doctors told us he was in critical condition. I remember telling Laura that he will be fine, that he had to be fine. In that moment I truly believed it. He was our Uncle Peter, my favorite. He was the one that taught me how to ride a bike, how to write or paint. He was the one that taught me how to shift for the first time. I was five. He tucked me into my bed more times than I can count. He was the one who encouraged me to play school sports, even though Mom didn't want me to. And he came to every one of my games. He went to all of Lauras plays and debates. It was him that was always there, ready to help us with whatever we needed. He was the best Uncle we could have asked for...And it's all my fault that he had to live in pain for years. Every time I look at him, I see my own stupidity staring me in the face. I feel sooo guilty because it was all my fault. The fire, his pain, the coma, his insanity, all because of me. And if that wasn't already enough, I was the one to kill him. Stiles I killed my own Uncle. And the truth is, after everything he did, everything I did...I only want my Uncle back.'' On his last few words Dereks voice started to shake and break. Stiles was shocked. He did not expect such an emotional speech from the Wolf. Tears had started to fall from the boys face as he came up behind Derek to hug him to his chest. Cradled into the humans arms, the older man allowed himself to cry. Stiles desperately wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault and that he had been just a kid. A kid that thought he was in love. But at the same time he knew that it wasn't what Derek needed to hear at the moment. Instead he just held him. During all the commotion and yelling the Sheriff had come down, looking just as rumpled as his son had. His brows furrowed when he saw them.  
''Do I want to know?'', his Dad asked ''You okay Derek?''  
Stiles shook his head. John nodded once and just started making breakfast, letting the other man comfort one another. When he was done, he simply put two plates on the kitchen table and took his own plate into the living room. God he loved his Dad. Slowly Stiles let go of the Wolf and moved to the other side of the table. When he tried to grab his fork, Dereks hand darted forward and held onto his own. Wordlessly he took he fork with his other hand and they started eating. He knew how Derek felt, such an outburst, especially one you didn't see coming, leaves you emotionally raw. And if you, like the other man, hardly dealt with your feelings it must be quite exhausting. When they were finished with their food, Stiles gently lead the Wolf upstairs into his room, hoping his Dad wouldn't be to mad that they left him the dishes. Once they were behind the closed door, he let go of the Wolf letting him decide what he wanted to do. Apparently what Derek wanted to do, was to lose his leather jacket and shoes and more or less fall onto his bed. Not knowing what to do, Stiles simply started to tuck the other man into his bed, hoping it would give him some comfort. At some point Derek had grabbed his hand again. The boy didn't mind, wordlessly accepting the Wolfs need to be close to Pack in such a vulnerable moment. But Stiles thought he wasn't the only thing Derek needed in that moment. Quietly, as though not to disturb the other, he took out his phone and texted Peter. Again it didn't take long for the man to come through his window. One look at his nephew seemed to tell him enough.

Peter POV  
The smell of pain and misery burned his nostrils. What happened? Gently he lowered himself down beside his nephew and hesitated for a second. In the end his protective instinct won out and Peter started to stroke the others hair, just like he did when he was younger. The reaction was immediate. Derek turned around and latched onto him, putting his head on his Uncles lap. Peters head whipped around, staring at Stiles as if to ask, what did you do? The boy averted his eyes. Minutes passed with them sitting on the bed in silence, Peter softly caressing the younger Wolfs hair. Finally Derek whispered ''I'm so sorry Uncle Peter.''  
Uncle Peter...It had been years since he'd been called that. Taking a steadying breath he said ''For what?''  
''Leaving you...Abandoning you...K-K-Killing you...God I'm so sorry.'', Derek choked out.  
''Shhh...'', the older Wolf whispered ''You were a child. I do not blame you two anymore. You were children who didn't know any better. And k-killing me...I don't blame you for that either. I was not myself. I was dangerous. I've hurt and killed so many people...Laura...I could have killed you too. You protected the town. By killing me you you brought me back to myself.''   
Quiet little sobs ripped themselves from the young Wolf ''I'm sorry.''  
Upon seeing the amount of pain his nephew was in, nothing else mattered anymore. His own suffering, while still healing, wasn't as important as his family, his Pack. He wanted to take care of Derek first. At that moment Derek mattered more than his own Pride or Trauma. While Peter knew that he would have to start properly deal with his Trauma, right now it was more important to help his nephew with his.   
''Derek...'', Peter breathed ''Listen to me! You don't need to apologize. You did what you had to do...Can you forgive me, for Laura?''  
The younger Wolfs hand tightened on his leg and for a long terrifying moment Peter waited, scared that his family would push him away again.  
Finally Derek whispered ''I hated you when I found out that it was you. It took me a long while to accept that...you weren't in your right mind. Stiles helped. I...I forgive you...for Laura.''  
''Thank you.'', Peter breathed, a watery smile on his face. A real first step was taken. Both of them and Cora still had a long way to go to be a real family again, but this...this was a start. And a start was all the older Wolf could have asked for. He turned to look at Stiles ''Thanks.''  
''I didn't do anything.'', the boy waved him off.  
''I doubt that, but it's not important what you did. Just...Thank you.'', Peter said.   
Stiles tried to get up, probably to give them a moment alone but Derek didn't let go. He gave the hand he was still holding a strong tuck. With a squeak the human tumbled on top of the Wolves and was promptly pulled toward Dereks chest. And on top of that the other man pushed his nose into the crook of Stiles neck. Oh nephew, Peter thought, could your feelings be more obvious? Seeing Derek snuggled impossibly closer to the human, made the older man smile. It was kind of adorable, it probably always would be, to him. He was going to tease him about his feelings later. It was on his nature to. Suddenly the door was opened and in the doorway stood John Stilinski. If he was surprised to see not only one but two Hales in his sons bed, he didn't show it.  
''Hey Dad, whats up?'', Stiles asked.  
''I just heard a thumping noise and came to check you didn't walk into your closet door again.'', John said, moving his gaze from his son to Peter ''Hello Peter.''  
''Hey John...''  
His old friend gave him a tired looking smile ''I'm glad you're doing better.''  
''Me too.'', the Wolf replied.  
''You want to come over sometime. We'll properly catch up.'', John offered and smirked ''We can invite Argent too.'' With one last knowing smile he closed the door behind him.   
Stiles, the little shit, started to snort in laughter. Derek, the idiot, chose that moment to came back online. Twisting himself around so he could look up at Peter from his lap while the human was laying on Dereks chest. ''What?'', the younger Wolf oh so eloquently asked ''Whats so funny?''  
''Nothing.'', Peter denied, not wanting to tell him that he used to date an Argent too.  
Stiles laughter only grew louder as he tried to answer between snorts ''They – They – used to be – friends.''  
''Friends? You were friends with Chris Argent?'', disbelief clouded Dereks words.   
Glad that Stiles didn't tell his nephew the truth, Peter nodded ''Yes friends. As surprising as it sounds we were quite close.''  
Immediately the human started chuckling again. Derek furrowed his brows but didn't ask any more questions. For hours they laid in Stiles bed, taking comfort in the presence of each other. Peter was happy, the first step to becoming Uncle again, to becoming Pack was done. Now they only needed time to heal.

Stiles POV  
He could never admit how nice it had felt to be cuddled up to Derek. Of course he didn't need to admit to anything. Whenever he saw Peter, the bastard only gave him knowing smiles and teasing words, making him almost constantly blush. Derek looked at him with a raised brow from time to time, clearly wanting to know what was going on. Over the last few days they slowly started to integrate Peter into the Pack. Finally today they told Scott. As expected it was a rough conversation. Especially Scott was being against it and was vehemently arguing against the eldest Hale, reminding them over and over again what he'd done. Stiles being Scotts friends didn't hesitate to stand up to his friend. He knew it was stupid to so blatantly challenge the Alpha but he refused to back down. Finally Scott was so frustrated that he flashed his Alpha eyes at him. The human only straightened up further, holding the Alphas stare. Scott could be stubborn, but Stiles was worse. He wouldn't submit and they both knew it. The air in the room grew tenser with every passing minute. Their stare down ended with Scott averting his eyes. Despite the fact that Stiles won, Scott insisted they couldn't trust Peter. At this point he started to get really angry and did something most would view as...idiotic. Letting his anger and temper make his decision, he demanded from Peter to let his claws come out. The Wolf complied to his demand, however with confusion in his eyes. Stiles took his clawed hand and slowly brought it up towards his throat. He only let go once Peters hand was firmly curled around it. The Wolf wasn't applying any pressure. His gesture didn't go unnoticed. Everyone gasped and stared at him. Scott was livid, while Peter had to swallow down his emotions. The human knew what he was doing, what a show of trust it was to let his throat be into Peters hands. He was giving the older Wolf the power over his life or death. When Scott made a move to come closer, Stiles felt the hand around his throat tighten a tiny bit. And yet his breathing didn't speed up, completely putting his faith into the Wolf. Seeing that it wasn't an argument he was able to win, Scott stormed out in an angry huff. The betas, bless their hearts gave him a soft smile before following their Alpha out. Even Derek vanished into his bedroom. Right in that moment Chris Argent walked through the door, stopping dead in his track. His right hand twitched as if to reach for a weapon. The Hunters gaze lingered on the hand around his throat, which caused it to tighten a tiny bit more. Stiles let out a surprised gasp. Immediately Peter dropped his hand. When they turned around, Chris was already gone. 

Barely a day later Stiles was walking down the street to Chris apartment. The Hunter finally relented and was allowing him into the Argent library. Stiles was on cloud nine, all those centuries worth of knowledge. He smiled just thinking about it. Chris must have heard him coming or something because he didn't even got the chance to knock. Just as he raised his fist to knock, the door swung open revealing a grumpy looking Chris. Stiles gave him a blinding smile to which the Hunter only reacted by walking away. Shrugging the boy closed the door behind himself and followed Chris deeper into the apartment. In the study all the walls were covered in bookcases, overflowing with literature on the supernatural world. But not just books on the supernatural were present, there was more than enough books to read for pleasure. Chris took one of his weapons, set down at his desk and started to properly clean it. Okay then. Stiles selected one of the many books and carefully started to work. For hours he read, marked an scribbled down information. So much knowledge, so much information he didn't have. He didn't quiet notice the time that had passed until Chris put down a plate of dinner in front of him. ''Thank you.'', the boy said before shoving the first forkful into his mouth. The lasagna tasted amazing. Who knew the Hunter was such a great cook. Through dinner they kept some light conversation, until Stiles gaze fell onto his notebook. Right there on the page stood the word ''Mates'', which promptly made him think of Chris and Peter. There was no way he would be able to ease into conversation regarding their relationship. After minutes of trying to figure out how to breach the topic, Stiles blurted out ''Do you know who your Mate is?''  
Chris froze with his fork on his way to his mouth. Slowly he set it back down ''Stiles, I am human. We don't have Mates.''  
''Yeah I know.'', the boy started to babble ''Of course I know. I don't know why I asked. Forget I asked.''  
The Hunter looked at him, really looked at him. It seemed like he studied him from head to toe, trying to figure out why he was so weird. Finally Chris leaned forward ''You didn't ask about Mates in general. You asked about my Mate, specifically. Why would you do that?''  
Sometimes Stiles forgot how smart the Hunter was. ''I misspoke. You know me, I tend to get to many thoughts crossed. It came out wrong.'', he tried to talk his way out of his blunder.  
''You see, I don't think you did. Not this time. So let me ask you again...Why would you ask about my Mate? If I knew who it was ?'', Chris pressed.  
Knowing he couldn't fool the older man, Stiles folded and asked ''Do you know if you have one? I need to know, otherwise I don't know if I can answer the other question.''  
''I am a Mate of someone, that I know.'', Chris admitted and cocked his head to the side ''But you already knew that, didn't you? You know who's Mate I am. How?''  
Stiles fidgeted under the mans stare ''I found my Moms old Diary and she wrote about the two of you and after I talked to Peter it became clear. How long have you known?''  
The Hunter let out a long sigh ''Of course you'd be the one to figure it out. I only knew after the fire. The second I heard about it, I was on my way to Beacon Hills. When I got there almost all the Hales were dead and Peter was in a coma. At that point there was nothing for me to do, so I came back. On the first night back Kate, who was apparently crushing with us, came into my room and threw a book about Werewolf Mates at me. She was gone before I could ask what she was up to. Once I read it, I knew...I was Peters Mate. Ever since I found out, I ignored it. We had our chance and we screwed it up. And now...to much has happened between our families.''  
Stiles wondered how to phrase his next question and decided to just go for it ''Do you still have feelings for him?''  
''Of course not. That was nearly twenty years ago.'', Chris furrowed his brows.  
''That doesn't have to mean anything. That's just time.'', the boy countered.  
The Hunter shook his head ''Yes it does. When Peter broke up with me, he told me we'd have no future. He was right. We weren't meant to have a future.''  
''So? There is still a future left. Peter died once already. I can't believe you two. You can't just answer the question.''  
''It's not as easy as that. We're not teenagers anymore. We can't just throw ourselves headfirst into an affair. There is a lot t consider. My daughter for one. And, oh yes, Peter hates me.'', Chris tried to explain.  
Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing. These two were really made for each other. ''No he doesn't.'', he said '' It's true you two would have to figure some stuff out but...you're Mates. Do you really want to ignore that? That's a huge deal.''  
''No Stiles, we're not Mates.'', the Hunter started to raise his voice in hope of ending this ridiculous argument ''I am Peters Mate, that does not make him mine. I do not have a Mate. I can't have one.''  
Stiles started to raise his voice in return ''I cannot believe you two. You are both so afraid to admit to the feelings you clearly still have, that you won't even try. You are so scared of failing, again. Ask yourself, why? Why are you afraid of a future together?'' With that the boy grabbed his things and left. God, they were idiots. So afraid of facing their feelings, of being rejected, of failing. Yes, feelings were huge and scary but hiding them just to avoid some pain is just stupid. Especially if the future you could have would be...pretty amazing. Stiles stopped dead in his tracks. He, himself was an idiot too. How could he tell them to be true to their feelings, if Stiles wasn't brave enough to admit his own. To admit that...he was in love. He was in love with Derek Hale.


	3. Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Peter talk...kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also: Feeling the need to add a trigger warning for   
>  being shot and shooting someone.

Stiles POV

A giddy sort of slightly hysterical chuckle escaped him. He was in love with Derek Hale. With a blinding smile on his face he ran as far as his legs could carry him. Soon he barged through the door of Dereks loft. The Wolf, who was in the midst of reading one of his seemingly endless amount of books, looked up with concern. He immediately put his book down and walked over to Stiles.

''What's going on?''

Stiles opened his mouth ''Derek I...I don't wanna be your Uncle.'' Seriously? That's what you chose to go with, he inwardly groaned.

''That's good...?'', Derek said, sounding confused.

''Yes, yes it is.'', he nodded and continued ''I don't want to spend my life afraid of my own feelings and risk missing out on something good. And I want something good. I want someone good. God Derek I want...I want....I...Fuck.'' Not being able to put his feelings into words, Stiles decided to act. He surged forward and grabbed a hold of the Wolfs shirt. With his heart trying to escaped his rip cage he pulled him down to his level and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Taking a step back, he looked up into stunned eyes. ''I really like you Derek.'', Stiles whispered, for one terrifying second the Wolf simply stared at him. The boys eyes widened. His heart tripped over itself, as fear and dread started to curse through him. Just as he decided to bold, he was pulled against the Wolf. Warm lips captured his, making his mouth fall open, of which Derek took full advantage. After a moment Stiles got with the program and his hands flew up to the others shoulders. Their lips moved against and with each other. Strong hands cradled his face and a hot tongue hesitantly asked for entrance. Stiles simply got up on his tip toes, trying to get closer to the Wolf, greedily touching everywhere they could reach. It felt amazing. Derek. His mind was blissfully silent as their kiss continued. Softly the Wolf broke their kiss, prompting Stiles to chase after his lips.

''I really like you too.'', Derek breathed.

The boy felt like his insides were glowing, lighting him up and making him happy. He couldn't help himself and pressed another gentle kiss to the others lips. Letting his forehead rest against Derek's, Stiles whispered ''You are my good thing Derek.''

A light blush darkened the Wolfs cheeks as they smiled at each other. For minutes they simply basked in each others presence, grinning at one another.

''Derek?'', Stiles asked ''Will you go out with me?''

Derek grinned at him, adorable bunny teeth on full display ''Only if I can go out with my boyfriend?''

He grinned, happiness tingling through his entire body as he peppered the Wolfs face with kisses ''Of course. – I'd love – to be – your boyfriend.'' One last kiss was pressed to the corner of Dereks mouth. They probably would have stood there and stared at each other forever, had Peter not came through the door at that moment.

One look at them had the older Hale smirking at them ''Good job Little Red.''

Stiles took his boyfriends hand and intertwined their fingers ''Thanks. Your turn, Big Bad.''

Immediately Peter deflected ''I have no idea what you mean.''

''Right.'', the boy rolled his eyes.

Derek looked at his Uncle ''What is he talking about?''

''Nothing.'', the older Hale insisted.

''You two have been weird ever since Stiles asked you to come over to him.'', Derek said ''What's going on Uncle Peter?''

Peter POV

Uncle Peter. Those were the words that did it. How could he resist them. Damn, he was getting soft. ''Fine.'', he grumbled ''But I am gonna need a drink. It doesn't matter that it won't do anything.'' With a few quick strides he was at the liquor cabinet, taking out one of their finer scotch. Half the bottle and not one bit drunk later he turned towards his nephew ''Christopher is Mate potential.''

''Argent?'', Derek asked ''Chris Argent? Of course He is your Mate.''

''No he is not. You know as well as I do that we do not have one Mate.'', Peter tried to keep in their minds.

''Right, well let me ask you. How long have you known about this potential?'', Derek asked.

''I met him when I was 16.''

''So long?'', the younger Wolf looked confused ''And I guess you two were an item?''

Peter nodded ''You guessed right.''

Derek looked at his Uncle ''Who ended it?''

''I did.'', the older Hale admitted ''I hurt him. I didn't mean to, but I did.''

''And so you ended it because you didn't want to take that risk.'', Derek deduced.

Peter nodded once more ''Yes I would appreciate if if we wouldn't talk about my past entanglement with Argent.''

''Your past entanglement?'', Stiles piped up ''That's what you use to describe a relationship with a potential Mate? With someone you loved?''

''Yes, because it was nothing more than that. We were young and stupid and fooled ourselves into thinking that what we are doesn't matter.'', the Wolf said ''I don't want to talk about this anymore.'' The topic of Argent and me is done.'' He gave them a small smile as he let the loft to show that he wasn't mad at them and was very happy that they finally got their heads out of their asses. Peters feet carried him into the preserve. He always felt more comfortable in the woods. The smells and sounds of nature surrounding him was like a tether, keeping him in touch with his inner Wolf. He had always felt more free to let loose his Wolf. Fr hours he wandered about in the woods, letting the smell of woods and fresh grass set deep into his bones. Finally he stopped. Looking around he noticed that he was standing between the small lake deep inside the preserve. A sad smile crept on his lips as he remembered all the times Christopher and him spend here laughing, chasing and loving. Their joyous laughter and whispered confessions rang in his ears. Standing among his memories the Wolf didn't notice that he was no longer alone, until a soft breeze carried the smell of gun powder, chimney fire and the earthy woods over to him. Peter didn't turn around. There was no need to, Christopher was slowly walking towards him. He came to a halt beside him. Minutes passed in silence. Both of them were thinking back to the endless nights they had spend curled up together under the stars, sharing kisses and smiles. The Hunters scent washed over Peter, making his inner Wolf purr in delight. Even after all these years all he wanted to do was to bathe in Christophers scent and cover him with his own in return. He clutched his hands into fists to stop himself from reaching out.

Then the Hunter started to speak ''Stiles and I had a weird conversation today.''

Peter remained silent, already knowing where this was heading.

''Completely out of the blue he asked me about Mates...my Mate. You wouldn't happen to know why he would do that?'', Christopher asked.

Out of the corner of his eyes the Wolf could see that the other man wasn't looking at him but kept his gaze forward. He remained silent once more.

The Hunter continued ''I don't know why I bothered. You never talked about the things you didn't want to talk about, even if it was important.''

Peter didn't take the bait ''Why are you out here?''

''Stiles was right.'', Christopher said ''The two of us need to talk about some things.''

''There is nothing to talk about .'', the Wolf insisted. He didn't want to talk to Christopher. He didn't want to talk about their relationship. And he definitely did not want to talk about any kind of feelings.

The Hunter rolled his eyes ''Peter, don't make this more difficult than it has to be. I just want to talk.''

''Well, I don't.'', Peter said and started to walk away. Maybe running away from the inevitable wasn't a smart move, however he couldn't care less right now. These past few moments they had been closer than they had been in nearly twenty years.

''Why did you never tell me that I'm your Mate?'', Christophers voice stopped him. He couldn't move his feet. A part of him hated that the Hunter was able to do this to him still. ''Why Peter?'', his footsteps came closer until the Wolf could feel the others breath on the back of his neck ''We were happy. We were in love. Why did you keep it from me?''

Peter had to close his eyes. He had always loved the others voice, which had only grown darker with age, sending shivers down his spine. A petty little part of him wanted to refuse to answer, just to spite the Hunter. However the bigger part of him was tired of being broken. And maybe having a talk with the other man would finally mend something inside of him. His voice was close to a whisper ''You're human and you're a Hunter. You couldn't have understood.''

''I would have tried.'', came the whispered reply.

''You say that now.'', Peter countered ''We were young and stupid back then. You can't guarantee me you wouldn't have run away.''

A strong warm hand carefully rested on his shoulder, gently turning the Wolf around ''You're right. But Peter, I loved you. I can promise you I would have tried to understand.''

Closing his eyes Peter started to take deep breaths through his mouth, trying to avoid smelling him. In a barely there voice he admitted ''I loved you too.'' And before he could stop it words stated pouring from the wolfs lips ''God Christopher, I loved you so much. The second I smelled your scent I knew why I reacted so harshly to it. The scent was taunting me. All I could think about was that smell, it drove me up the wall. But when I met you for the first time, the only thing I could smell was gun powder and wolfsbaine. It was horrible. And then our first encounter in the locker room happened and that...scent waved of off you. It was nearly brought me to my knees how much I wanted to be near you. Time went by and my feelings only grew. When we got together...Christopher I was so happy. My Wolf was so happy. We had found a Mate. And then...I hurt you.'' Peter gently caressed the faded scratch marks on his Hunters right arm ''I lost control and hurt you. I finally understood that I was to dangerous to be around you.''

''You hurt me by breaking my heart. This...'', Christopher pointed to the scars ''This never bothered me. I knew you were a Wolf. Peter I chose to give us a chance, despite being terrified. All my life I've been told that Wolves were dangerous rapid beasts that only deserve to be put down. And then I fell in love with you. It's horribly corny but everything changed. I never thought I wanted to be with a Wolf. You were the only Wolf I wanted to be with. And I never wanted you to be human. I never expected you to be human. I love that you're part Wolf –''

''Love?'', Peter interrupted, hating himself for feeling the tiniest sliver of hope blooming in his chest.

Immediately Christopher was sporting a light blush ''Loved. I said loved.''

''No you didn't.', the Wolf teased, smirking up at the other man ''You said love. Dear Christopher, are you saying that you still harbor feelings for me?''

The Hunter gave him a flat look ''Don't be so full of yourself, of course I don't still have feelings for you.''

''Right.'', Peter let his hand wander up from the others arm towards his neck. There his thumb softly stroked over the edge of his jaw ''Sooo...you're telling me that in nearly twenty years there was never a weak moment? A drunken mistake? You have never thought about me? My lips...my hands...body...my cock...You've never touched yourself thinking of me? Of what only I can do to you...I bet you did, I bet you reveled in the thought of my hands on you...around your throat, pounding into you from behind. Mhmm, you have always loved that.''

''Shut up!'', Christopher hissed, but didn't move away.

The Wolf could see his eyes dilating and smell the rising arousal coming from him. It only made him grin wider. No matter what he said, the Hunter still wanted him, physically at least. ''Why? You used to like hearing me talk.'', Peter drawled.

The Hunter sucked in a sharp breath ''Peter, I am warning you. Don't push me.''

He might as well have dangled a piece of meat in front of his face. Peter never said he wasn't an asshole. That's why he leaned up a tiny bit more, enjoying the little puffs of breaths warming his lips. ''Or what?!'', he breathed.

The cold steel of Christophers weapon pressing against the underside of his jaw, pushing his face up just a tiny bit more, was his answer. The Wolf could feel his eyes flash blue, his fangs and claws itching to come out.

''I hate you.'', the Hunter growled.

''I know...'', Peter purred.

''I want to kill you.''

''I know...''

The muzzle pressed into his skin. It only heightened the tension between them. The Wolf could smell sweat, gun powder and a faint trace of wolfsbaine. And underneath that...the scent of Christopher. It started to grow more and more sharp, heavy, sweeter. His inner Wolf panted, growled and purred at the effect they were having on their Hunter. He could hear the finger on the trigger tense up, sending a new spark of arousal through him. He really must have lost his mind, for the sound only broadened his grin. Fangs grazed his bottom lip.

''You're a Monster.'', Christopher told him.

''The Monster your sister made me.''

The Hunters gaze hardened at the mention of his ''After everything, I should put you down.''

''But you won't.''

''No...''

''You don't want to.'', there was a grin in Peters voice.

''Oh believe me, I'd love to put a bullet through you.''

''Do it then. Shoot me...'', he was crazy, it was official. Christopher made him stupid and reckless.

The grip on the gun tightened. Ever so slowly the muzzle wandered down to his shoulder. All the while the Hunter held his gaze. Peter could see it in his eyes. He wanted to shot him, wanted to see him bleed. The bloodlust, the urge to kill that he was raised into was rearing its head. There was a Wolf in front of him willing to be shot. It was rather beautiful to see the Hunter fight his own instincts. For a minute there was only silence, even the wildlife seemed to have chosen to be quiet. They stared into each others eyes. First was the bang, hurting his sensitive ears. Then, a sharp pain in his shoulder, sending shock waves through his body. The hurt and surprise made him stumble back a few steps. Panting, hissing breaths forced their way out of hid mouth. Fangs and claws unsheathed. Blood started to run down his body bright red, standing out on his arm. Soon the pain started to fade, his skin knitted itself back together. Christophers face was void of emotions as the gun slipped from his grasp, making a thump as it landed on the ground.

To fill the silence Peter bit out ''Feel better now?''

''You're crazy.'', Christopher said, voice steady ''Why would you do it otherwise? Only you would dare a Hunter, an Argent to shoot you. Fuck Peter, you can't do that!''

''You're just as crazy as I am. You're the one that pulled the trigger.'', the Wolf countered.

''No! You made me do that!'', accusation was in Christophers voice.

''Oh no. You're not putting that on me.'', Peter shook his head ''You wanted to shoot me. You wanted to hurt me. And you chose to pull the trigger.''

Knowing the Wolf was right Christopher just clenched his teeth. And because Peter wasn't done proving the fact that he lost his mind, he heard himself ask ''How did it feel?''

Disbelief washed over the other mans face. ''You're sick!'', he said and walked away.

The Wolf watched him leave. The sharp pain in his shoulder wasn't even a dull throb now. When Christopher disappeared from his view, his gaze fell on the ground. The other man had left his gun. Carefully Peter picked it up. He never had a need for a weapon, having his fangs and claws. But even he couldn't deny that the gun was something special. It was well cared for. Turning it around in hand something caught his eye. Bringing it closer to his face, it took him a moment to recognize it. Right there on the handle, next to the trigger finger was a small tiny dent. Not even a dent, more like a scratch. The wolf couldn't believe it. He knew exactly how that had happened. His mind flashed back to a memory from when he was 16. Christopher had tried to teach him ho to shoot once. Peter being the ass that he is, had joked around the entire time. Somehow they had ended up on the ground, Christopher beneath him. Peter had his hand curled around the gun. Just to piss the other boy of, he had let his claws come out. He, of course, had been careful not to damage the gun. He must have been not as careful as he though cause the tiny scratch had definitely been made by a claw. Peter couldn't help but smile. Instead of throwing the gun away or getting it repaired, the Hunter had kept it. For nearly twenty years.

Chris POV

His blood was boiling. Peter was the hugest asshole, and yet he couldn't believe he shot him. The Wolf had been right, of course. Chris had wanted to shoot him. And the worst part...something inside of him had liked it. A dark and twisted had liked hearing the bang, pulling the trigger, feeling the bullet leave and seeing I hit it's target. He had been raised to kill. But to this day, this moment he had never enjoyed to shoot someone. Killing wasn't easy and it shouldn't be. Chris had always been able to believe that there was a goodness in him hunting couldn't take from him because he didn't enjoy it. Never enjoyed it. And now...it felt good to pull the trigger. Only Peter would be able to get him to shoot him. Only Peter could enjoy to push him that far. And pushing back had ended in blood, literally. Trying to shake the rest over adrenaline out, the Hunter noticed he didn't have his gun anymore. Fuck. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd lost his gun. He should go back and get it. However, he didn't want to go back. Didn't want to face the Wolf and his unbearable smugness. So Chris soldiered on and walked back to his car. Minutes later he arrived at his apartment. Silence greeted him. Allison was out with her friend. Quietly he started to prepare dinner. In the middle of preparing he heard a small noise. Without making a sound the Hunter grabbed on of his knifes and crept towards his bedroom. There was the outline of a man in his room. Using the element of surprise he pounced on the person and wrestled them to the ground. With the flick of his wrist the sharp edge of the knife was pressed to the intruders throat. Only when he took a breath, did Chris notice that he was sitting on top of Peter. ''What are you doing here?''

''And here I was being nice, bringing you your gun.'', said the smooth voice.

In the corner of his eyes the Hunter could see his gun laying on his bed. ''Thank you.'', he said.

''You're very welcome.'', Peter purred ''Would you mind putting down the knife? Unless...you want to see me bleed again...''

With a roll of his eyes Chris lowered the knife and put it on his nightstand. He made a move to get up. In the next breath there was a flash of blue,a strong hand and suddenly...he was on his back, the Wolf sitting on his lap. To quick for Chris to see he'd grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head. ''Really Peter?'', his voice was flat. He knew fighting his way out from under him was a mistake. The Wolf was more than a match in brute strength.

''Why did you keep it?'', Peter asked.

''What are you talking about?'', the Hunter was confused.

''Your gun. I scratched it. You didn't get it fixed.''

''It's hardly noticeable, is all.'', Chris shrugged with his shoulders.

Now the Wolf wore the flat look ''Oh please, you've always meticulous good care of your guns. You would have noticed. So, why did you not get it fixed?''

He couldn't escape the hold on his hands. And Peter would just wait him out and keep sitting on him. ''Fine.'', he sighed and started to explain ''It's a reminder. A reminder of you and our time together. A reminder that not all Wolves are Beasts. And now it also reminds me that not all Beasts are Wolves.''

''So you did think about me after we broke up.'', the Wolf smiled a tiny smile.

Closing his eyes, because he wouldn't be able to say anything looking into the others eyes, Chris admitted ''Of course I did. Peter...I loved you. I didn't just get over you.'' For a second he was afraid that he revealed to much. Any moment now Peter would laugh at him and leave. Instead he felt the other shift above him. A second later there was warm breath on his shoulder and the barely there touch of a nose. He heard the Wolf take in his scent. He let out a dark growl. Chris tensed, not in fear but from the sudden want cursing through him. Fuck! How did Peter manage to spark such a reaction in him just from taking in his scent. Ever so slowly his nose trailed up into his hair and back down to his throat. His hands twitched. The Hunter wanted to bare his throat. It was a urge he was all to familiar with. Peter had always been able to get him to submit. Submit to the urges of the Wolf and bare his neck. When they were teenagers it had simply been fun. Now however, baring his neck would mean so much more. It would mean admitting to his attraction. Admitting to his feelings. Admitting that he wanted Peter, just as desperately now as he always had. It meant admitting that he never stopped loving the Wolf. Instead Chris sucked in a sharp breath and stayed strong. He wouldn't bare his throat. The grip on his wrists tightened.

''Christopher...'', Peter purred into his ear.

''Peter...'', he breathed out.

''I loved you too.'', the Wolf quietly admitted ''I'm sorry I hurt you.''

''It's okay.'', Chris agreed ''You were young and stupid. I can't believe I shot you.''

''I can.'', Peter chuckled ''You are not young and sweet anymore. A tiny part of you craves the hunt and the blood and the death.''

He wanted to deny it. Wanted to yell, kick and scream at the other man that he was wrong. But he found that he couldn't.

''Shhhh...it's okay.'', the silky voice purred into his ear ''A part of me craves it too. To see my claws wrapped around your neck...My fangs –'' The other man stopped himself.

''Your fangs?''

''My fangs grazing over your skin...leaving marks...leaving bruises. Reminding you it's a Wolf giving you such pleasure...Tasting you blood...'', the last three words were whispered so quietly, there were nearly impossible to hear. That picture should not excite him, should not turn him on, should not make him gasp.

Chris couldn't hold back the roll of his hips ''Peter...''

''Darling...''

The use of his old petname punched a moan out of him.

''Darling.'', the Wolf whispered into his ear.

''Peter..'', Chris breathed out, apparently only capable of uttering this one word.

''Let me see those eyes.'', Peter purred against his lips ''Open them for me.''

Fuck! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. All of his resolve would fly out the window when he opened them. The Hunter wouldn't be able to keep it together. He longed to open his eyes and close the distance between them. But they couldn't, no matter how much they might want to. They needed to talk first.

The Wolfs hands slowly trailed down his arms, leaving pleasant tingling behind and gently cradled his face between them. Chris can feel their hot pants of breath mingling, their lips no so close that a sheet of paper couldn't fit in the space.

''Let me see your eyes Darling.'', Peter growled ''Christopher...''

Helplessly his eyes fluttered open. The Wolf was gorgeous. Eyes glowing their unnatural blue. Lips parted, revealing just the tips of his fangs. The pinpricks of claws he could feel on his cheekbones and bottom lip. All at once all the feelings Chris had bottled up and repressed over the years, broke open and spread through every inch of his body. In this moment there was no denying his feelings for the man, the Wolf, Peter. Emotions welled up inside him, threatening to spill over. Slowly the Hunters hands wandered to Peters thighs, needing to touch the other man. His nostrils flared, no doubt breathing in Chris emotions, a whimper escaped him.

''Darling...'', his eyes rolled into the back of his head ''You smell...absolutely delicious.''

Now it was Chris turn to whimper ''Fuck!'' Desire rushed through him, leaving him breathless, hard and aching. His hands tightened on the Wolfs thighs. ''Kiss me.'', he choked out. Peter didn't have to be told twice. Pulling his face the last bit up, he crushed their lips together. Passioned kissed turned into heated ones. He could feel the razor sharp edges of fangs against his tongue, pulling a groan from him. Chris fingers found silky smooth hair to grab and pull. Claws left trails of burning hot pain on his chest as they traveled over his body. Hissing he broke their kiss. Peter started to press kisses down to his throat. Before the Hunter could say Something, Peter ripped apart his shirt, leaving it in tethers. Searing kisses wandered down to his hip bones, sending flashes of want through Chris. He was straining against his jeans. Eager hands started to fumble with his belt. That snapped him out of the foggy haze of lust. His hands stilled Peter's. ''Wait...'', his voice sounded hoarse ''...We can't''

''Sure we can.'', the wolf growled and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips.

''No, we can't.'', Chris insisted ''There is to much to talk about.''

Peter groaned ''You know I don't like to talk about...feelings.''

''I know you don't.'', the Hunter rolled his eyes ''But we need to. There is so much between us...We can't go forward unless we talk about it.''

''Fine.'', Peter pouted ''But I am not happy about it.''

''I know.'', Chris smirked and pulled into a kiss that he felt all the way down to his toes. Before things could get to heated again, he broke their kiss. Staring up into the eyes of the Wolf, he let his hand rest gently on his cheeks. How was it that he couldn't get away from this man. That even after all these years Peter was still the one that had touched his heart the most. Quite frankly,it scared him. Quietly as not to disturb their bubble he admitted ''This scares me...''

The Wold closed his eyes and whispered ''...Me too.'''

Chris smiled a soft smile ''Come on, let's have some dinner. I'm cooking.''

The rest of the evening passed in comfortable silence, the sounds of eating between them. They kept stealing glances at one another when the other wasn't looking. He felt like a teenager on a Date. That wasn't to far of, in a way. Nearly twenty years had changed both of them. They were no longer lovesick teenagers that thought their love could conquer everything. Both, Hunter and Wolf have felt the harsh sting of life. But Chris was open to getting to know this Peter. To discover the depths and darkness of his Wolf. When they were finished with dinner, Chris lead them into his bedroom. Taking a deep breath, he asked ''Will you stay the night?''

A downright wolfish grin crept on to Peters face ''Darling, I'd be delighted.''

''Not like that.'', the Hunter said ''Just to sleep.''

''Scared about your virtue?''

''Not much left to loose.''

''Ah yes, I remember you enjoying everything.''

''Fond memories.'', Chris smiled.

''Very fond indeed.'', Peter smirked.

Before the Wolf could get any ideas he started to get ready for bed. He put on his most comfortable sleeping pants, brushed his teeth and slipped into his bed. Immediately there was a wall of unnatural heat on his back. An arm was strung around his middle and a nose was gently pushed into the crook of his neck.

''Good Night.'', Peter breathed.

''Good Night.''

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am sorry for all my mistakes. Feedback always welcome.


End file.
